Videoconferencing systems may include a number of remote devices linked together in a common videoconference session. Video data of the participants may be exchanged between the remote devices to support real-time communication and collaboration between the participants of the videoconference. Improving the quality of videoconferencing technologies may result in increased productivity and a better overall experience for videoconference participants.